


I Will Possess Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M, Psycho Jason Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason loves Billy and he is going to make the blue ranger love him back.





	I Will Possess Your Heart

Jason Lee Scott wasn't a selfish and jealousy person. Not at all. He just wanted to see the people he loved to have eyes for him. And no-one else. Was it bad?! He wanted them to be safe and protected. Safe from the world. Even if that meant he had to lock them in a cave or kill whoever try to hurt them. It was a way to show his love.

As he parked his truck in the middle of the road, he couldn't help but wonder why Billy couldn't understand that. He didn't have to do all this if Billy had just said the right words. But Jason wasn't worried. He knew that Billy loved him back, the Blue Ranger just didn't it know yet.

 _It's just a question of time._ He smirked as he got out of the car and opened the passenger's door. Colt Wallace's lifeless body fell on the floor. He grabbed the red-head's shirt, dragged his body to a cliff and rolled it over.

Jason watched it disappearing into the rocks, smiling triumphantly. _Don't worry Billy. This one won't bother you anymore._

* * *

Billy Cranston was taking deep breathes, trying to calm himself, trying to not feel too scared, but this whole situation was odd, foreign to him. It isn't every day you're blindfolded, tied up and locked away by your best friend. No one ever expects their best friend to do that!

He felt weak. All his power was gone. He couldn't free himself at all. Jason had used the crystals on him.

Billy gulped, recalling the events earlier that day. It started if innocently enough, same old routine as usual.

 

_They were in the ship, learning about these crystals they had found earlier that day. It was just the two of them. Zack had to leave early because his mother wasn't feeling well, Trini and Kim had a very important history exam, so they also had to leave early, leaving just them two. Alone._

_Billy thought it was s good idea to dig the mine a little bit deeper, and they ended up finding these white crystals that according to Zordon it could suppress their powers._

_When night came, they walked themselves home. Billy couldn't stop talking about their new finding, and how useful it could be, but he was stopped by Jason._

_"Hmm? Is something wrong, Jason?" Billy asked._

_Jason gazed at him, "Billy, I... I love you!"_

_The Blue Ranger stared at Jason, who had rosy cheeks and clenched fists, sweating as he trembled, waiting for Billy's answer. "I love you too, Jason. You're my best friend." He said with a smile, which melted Jason's heart but at the same time filled it with rage._

_"No, Billy. You don't understand. I love you more than a friend…"_

_Billy was in shock, his best friend... Loved him? Love? More than a friend...? "Ja-Jason... I... I..." Billy trailed off, unable to string up words. "I don't know what to say. I'm speechless... I..."_

_"Just say yes." Jason said, "say yes and love me back." His voice had taken a dark and menacing turn and did not fail to send a shiver into Billy's body. Jason sounded angry... Like he wouldn't like 'no' for an answer. Billy gulped, trying to remain composed._

_"Jason, you're coming at me with a lot and I don't know how to react to such a thing... I... I... This is..." Billy slowly took a few steps back as Jason's blue eyes grew bleak. "Can you please... Please... Can I have some time to think this over?"_

_Jason blinked, a brief flash of fury entering his eyes. He blinked, and his eyes were calm like the sea once more. He gave Billy a small nod and a faint, crooked smile. "Yeah... Some time to think..."_

_"Thank you Jason." Billy grinned softly. Jason sighed and walked to the dark-skinned boy's side as they continued their trek home, the silence awkward and tense. The whole time, Billy was just replaying everything in his head. Jason loved him? Was he mad? Did he love Jason back? There were so many questions, so much to wonder about, that he barely noticed that they were at Jason's house._

_"Billy..." Jason murmured softly, his back to Billy. "Have you thought about it?"_

_"Oh." Billy said, "Sorry Jason, it's just such a big thing to consider... I think I need more time." He looked down at his feet._

_"Ah." The Red Ranger hummed, "I see." Billy began to look up and saw something white aimed directly at his forehead. Billy had no time to yelp in shock because he was already on the ground, barely conscious. He blinked, hazily looking up._

_Jason's cold blue eyes gazed back at him. He had an odd smile on his face as he caressed Billy's cheek and purred softly, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have plenty of time to think."_

 

Flash forward back to a captive Billy, who was almost on the verge of having a panic attack. He had never expected Jason to just so easily knock him out like that, to hold him hostage just to see if he would be his boyfriend! He'd call Jason insane, but he couldn't bring himself to think of Jason that way. He had never seen Jason as a strange boy who had some sort of obsession with him! He just couldn't believe Jason Scott was a bad guy, he was his best friend! Why? Why? Why...?

Billy heard a soft creaking noise, followed by something getting shut. He stiffened, awaiting something big to happen. He slowed, hesitantly, called out the name. "Ja-Jason? Is that you?"

A gentle touch was on his cheeks. The hand lingered for a moment, making Billy twitch nervously. The touch was warm, sticky, like... glue? Soft fingers brushed his cheek before leaving. "Jason?" Billy repeated, his voice quiet, timid.

He sniffed, just noticing the smell of cooked bacon and eggs. Billy knew the smell all too well. There was another smell hanging in the air, something familiar, but he couldn't quite remember... What was it?

He heard the clinking of silverware, another person breathing next to him, his own unsteady heart beat. Billy whimpered, hating the blindfold that obscured his vision. The darkness scared him.

"Billy." Jason's voice was barely audible, "Eat." A cold metal touched his lip. Billy pressed his lips together, unsure. "It's bacon and eggs. Eat it." Jason commanded, his voice growing louder and rough. Without another hesitation, Billy opened his mouth and allowed Jason to feed him. He took a few more bites before he finally shook his head, shyly mumbling he was full. He heard more clinks from the silverware and a sigh escaping from Jason.

"So, Billy, have you decided on your answer yet?" Jason asked, a trace of hope in his voice. Billy winced, he hadn't. How would Jason react? Would he be mad? Sad? Something worse? Billy gulped, putting his head down.

"Billy, answer me." Jason growled, letting Billy know how mad he was. Jason never really growled like that before, especially towards Billy. It made his skin grow cold with fear, like he was dipped into the ocean in a windy night.

"Jason... You're scaring me..." Billy mumbled, "Please Jason, at least take the blindfold off so I can see you."

There was silence for a moment except for the sound of Billy's occasional nervous breathing. Jason let out another sigh before he heard him shift, his fingers gripping the fabric and gently lifting off of Billy's eyes.

The moment he did, Billy had wished he was back in the dark, because this felt much, much worse.

Jason stared back at him, ice-cold eyes as he tried to smile reassuringly. But that did not avert Billy's attention form the crimson splatters in his face. The blood stains on his jacket, his messy blond hair, that horrible smell emanating from him... Billy had to gag so he wouldn't throw up. He shook, staring once more at Jason with wide, questioning eyes. He felt like the taste of blood had enter his mouth, the smell was that strong. Jason, in comfort, tried to hold Billy's tied-up hand for romance, but his hand felt warm, sticky... With blood. Billy was in tears, the fear gnawing at him. "Ja-Jason?" He squeaked out, "Wha... What...?"

"I did it for you, so he wouldn't hurt you anymore." Jason said, his voice persistent, "I thought of you, Billy."

Tears had begun to well in Billy's dark-brown eyes. "Who? Whose blood...?" Billy asked quietly.

Jason looked away, his eyes narrowed. "Billy, don't hate me, all right? I did this for us-"

"Whose blood is it?"

"-I did this for you, for our happiness-"

"Is it anyone from school?!"

"-it shouldn't matter what I've done or whose blood because-"

"-my mom! Please, Jason, don't tell me... "

"-I love you, Billy. That's all that matters!"

"No!" Billy yelled, making Jason flinch, "I need to know, whose blood is that?!" He demanded.

Jason stared at Billy, surprised by the outburst. Billy panted, desperate for an answer before the ache in his chest made him explode.

Jason grimaced at Billy before giving him a tight slap across the face.

Billy gasped, fresh pain and a red mark on his cheek as his eyes began to drip with tears. "Jason..." Billy rasped.

It took Jason a few seconds before he suddenly grabbed Billy and held him close, whispering his apologies, how it'll be okay and that he would take care of him from now on.

Billy just cried, unsure of anything anymore.

 


End file.
